


Into the future

by gemitah



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemitah/pseuds/gemitah
Summary: This takes place right after chapter 13 and includes slightly spoilers about chapter 14, so if you haven't reached that part in the game, you shouldn't read it.Altissia's consequences for Ignis and his lover. /SPOILERS/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of that oneshot that ended up being multichapter because I somehow enjoyed writing this amount of angst.
> 
> I hope you like it, Ignis is by far one of the characters I love the most from this game. I had the idea since finishing chapter 9. He deserves tons of love. Spread the Iggy love.
> 
> Oh. Did I mention SPOILERS. You are warned.
> 
> BTW this chapter is now corrected. Thanks to Paula for always being my beta reader and major supporter, to Ally for correcting this huge thing and to user Pom_Rania for the suggestions and advices!

The phone call ended after the most difficult twelve minutes of your life. Not having seeing sunlight for six days, while daemons had started appearing everywhere, had made you feel as anxious as the news your boyfriend just delivered. The vibrations that were born from deep inside you were slowly spreading themselves from one limb to another, making your whole body shake uncontrollably. You were glad to have sat down during the conversation, your legs wouldn't be able to support you at the moment. All your strength had left you in a heartbeat, leaving you instead with a hole in the chest and lack of air.

Voices came to your ears but you couldn't quite understand what they were saying, not that you were very focused on the task—nor were you aware of Iris' grip at your left hand anymore, who had been trying to support you with that gesture during the conversation. Everything around had already vanished into blurry spots and drowned voices. Rain drops crushing against the wooden ceiling of the Cape Caem house started to dissipate in your ears, no matter how hard the storm could shook the building.

Despite your mind being a mess of possibilities and wonders, in that moment what was requiring all of your concentration was breathing properly—your lungs seemed to be failing somehow, it felt as if you couldn't collect all the air you were trying so hard to inhale. Not only _his_ words were resonating in your head, pricking your heart as sharp needles that also affected your now turning stomach, but your nervous system was becoming an uncontrollable mess. You released yourself from Iris' hold to grasp your shirt by the collar in desperation, breaths coming short, and to make matters worse, your senses clearly affected by your quickened pulse.

“What is- happening-” You tried to collect some strength to speak to the people around, who were desperately waiting for you to respond to their signals to calm down. “to me? I can't-” Every word came out as a cry for help, each second becoming worse than the last one. “I need- air” Your eyes were already letting go of the tears you had been trying so hard to hold while on the phone. Voice choked up, the lump in your throat made it impossible for you to keep calling for help. The situation was getting out of control and the unintelligible shouts of panic around you weren't making you feel better.

“Everyone quiet!” a female voice suddenly rose shutting everyone else up, making you flinch in reflex. Noticing your fright, the owner of the voice held one of your hands and gave it a little squeeze, trying to calm you down. “Iris, bring me a paper bag and _please_ , all of you, leave us alone. I will handle this.”

“Yes! Yes, sure!” She hurried towards the adjoining kitchen to grab quickly the requested item. Once Iris finished her task, she took Talcott's hand and walked upstairs to the room you three shared, while Dustin and Cor locked themselves at their respective ones as ordered.

Monica, the woman who was trying to help you, the one who was holding your hand, had made everyone leave the lounge to provide you a much less stifling space. Though it was difficult for you to notice what was happening around you, you internally appreciated not hearing everyone's voices on the verge of tears filled with worry.

Nevertheless, your condition would take some more time and effort to improve. You felt as if something was terribly wrong with your breathing, the lack of air making you so anxious that you were almost hyperventilating, while so many tears building up at your eyes made it hard to see the woman in front of you. Letting go of the shirt collar to grasp Monica's hand, you begged once more. “What is happening- to me?”

“Focus on me now,” she answered in a clear, firm voice. “I'm here to help you, okay? Try to focus on my voice.” She seemed so collected it made you feel for a second that she might have been through a similar situation before. “This is going to be difficult, but you can do it. You have endured so much all this time. You are a fighter, remember? Come on, listen to me. Read my lips. Focus on what I'm saying.”

Monica's hands were holding yours like she was trying to pass her own strenght onto you to pick you up from the mess that you were in. Her voice was reassuring and heartwarming, which made it easier for you to follow what she was saying despite your anxiety. It somehow even gave you hope—if she was so at ease, then that meant she would know how to calm you down, or at least, try to improve the situation. “Now we are going to try this, okay? Hold your breath, count to six and then let out all the air that you can, okay? I'm going to do it as well, together, yes?” Her lips curved into a kind smile, almost maternal. “One. Two. Three.”

Monica inhaled loudly —almost dramatically— and motioned for you to mimic her until your senses could focus and process how the drill worked. At first, you didn't feel air entering your body, which made you panic and lose the rhythm of the exercise, but she didn't stop to blame you for that – instead, she finished the exercise and restarted the counting again. This time, you tried to do it as well although it felt kind of weird, but deep inside you were too ashamed of disappointing her once more, so you kept watching and imitating her movements. After both of you counted to six internally, your lips became an 'o' exhaling any possible air at your lungs. Monica's tender smile reappeared soothing your nerves. “You did it very well, see? Now we are going to repeat it. One, two, three.”

The two of you stayed at the same spot for a while, not sure how much time had passed until Monica's exercises started to accomplish their objective. It seemed her intentions of helping you to get out of the anxiety hole managed to calm yourself for a bit, although you didn't feel back to _normal—_ but rather like you needed to concentrate on breathing properly, otherwise you would either hyperventilate or stop breathing at all, and it was highly irritating. She noticed your still restless attitude so she decided to take another step.

“It's okay, you're doing it very well. Now, I'm going to lend you a paper bag and you'll breathe using it, okay? Look, like this.” She let go of your hands slowly to avoid disturbing you, and demonstrated with the paper bag what you were supposed to do. After a nod, you took the bag and tried to do the same. “This is going to help you breathe normally again, okay? You can use it until you feel better. I will be here with you.”

Time was no longer something that you could think about, when the only thing that mattered was focusing on the paper bag that was supposed to help you catch your breath, so you couldn't tell how long it took for you to feel like the exercise was no longer needed. Thanks to Monica's advice and aid, your hard crisis seemed to be a little less scary now—a strange feeling of not being one hundred percent recovered remained in your system, but you could endure it, and you didn't want to be such a burden to her and the others, locked in their rooms to avoid overwhelming you, for any longer.

When you stopped to give back the paper bag and let her know that you were already quite better, she held your hand once more with tenderness, telling you to keep it in case another anxiety attack struck, and with a kind smile suggested you go to bed for the rest of the morning, if you could call it like that. Six days of darkness were enough for all of you to lose track of exactly what time of the day was unless you looked at the clock, and even your bodies were getting irregular sleeping schedules, but you also agreed it was for the best for your nerves to try to rest for a bit, at least until...

“Yes, I think it's a good idea,” you muttered, recovering the ability to talk without interruptions, while standing up. “If I'm still in bed... Please, call me as soon as the airship approaches.”

Monica offered to help you to the room upstairs but you kindly refused. One way or another, your legs were recovering their strength again—that or the desperation to be left alone to cry until you fell asleep was inspiring your muscles to start moving. In order to dissipate doubts, you faked a smile before turning your back to her to start the way up, but Monica didn't quite fall for it, so she never stopped analyzing your movements from the bottom of the stairs.

Wooden steps creaked under your feet, alerting both of the people inside the room that you were approaching them. Because of this, when you opened the door Iris and Talcott crushed your body with such strong hugs that it almost gave you a heart attack. Despite their worried faces, they couldn't help but chuckle at the silly pitched scream that came out of your throat, and despite startling you, their laughs were infectious and made you smile for the first time since before the call.

“I-I don't know what happened on the phone but we are here with you,” the girl murmured, still hugging you steady. You felt Talcott nodding in agreement. “Come to us if you need anything, please.” They had probably planned this, and you tried to greet them by wrapping your arms around them. It clearly wasn't a wise move to startle someone who just had an anxiety attack, but in the end, they were just kids and their intentions were innocent, so you hold onto their embrace, a small sign of support for whatever the reason you had been suffering down there, that made you feel reassured in a moment when you needed support like this.

“It's okay now, cuties.” You decided it was better to kind of lie to them and avoid any more suffering with details about the phone conversation. Besides, you knew Iris wasn't having a good time either due to the missing Noct news reported just a few days ago, since the guys finally managed to call after escaping Niflheim's capital. “Right now all I want to do is to take a huge nap and forget about what happened, will you do this favor to me?” You stepped away, releasing from their hug to check their faces. “Will you forget what you saw and not tell anyone? Please?” They hesitated for a bit, but nodded after looking at each other. The last thing that you wanted right now was for someone to share your breakdown, knowing it would only damage _him_ even more, and you were already feeling too ashamed of your earlier reaction.

Iris suggested Talcott to leave the both of you alone to talk for a minute but before Talcott left, he approached his bed to get something for you. It was his cactuar plush, which Iris had sewn after discovering his affection towards those creatures—it was kind of irregular and obviously showed signs of being made from a newbie, but she had made it with such care that despite her skills, Talcott loved that little plush and your heart always melted remembering how both of them felt at each other's reactions.

“This is one of my most treasured possessions I have left along with the figurines that Prince Noctis gave me. If you want to sleep with it, you will feel better, because cactuars are super strong!” While the child's eyes brightened with passion talking about what he enjoyed the most, you noticed Iris shifting uncomfortably at the mention of the Prince.

Giving the kid a hug before taking the plush, you patted his head with care. “Thank you, Talcott. Yes, cactuars are quite strong, it will be good to be accompanied with your little friend and gain some of his powers, huh?” The boy's smile widened before leaving the room, and you could hear him from below talking with Monica the moment you hug Iris unexpectedly – and now it was your turn to scare her.

 

She might try to hide it, but Noctis' disappearance had hit her more deeply than the others members of the house. You knew it better than anyone else, because living together all this time after escaping Insomnia had made you really close friends. Before that, you barely knew her—kind of shared circles as your parents worked together and his brother was friends with your boyfriend, but that was all. However, when the time came and you both ended up helping each other escape from Insomnia, the decision to stay together until finding a place to settle and contact the boys became a necessity, making you spend not only the most difficult days of your lives together, but also share each other's company for a long time.

And because of this, during the stance at Lestallum both of you ended up building a friendship almost like that of sisters. The first weeks it was common to stay up all night chatting about trivial stuff as favorite songs, clothes or meals, which always resulted in the two of you unexpectedly sharing more stuff than you originally intended. And it didn't take too much time or effort to notice Iris' crush on Noctis the first day the guys stepped on the city, and her cute shy blushes whenever you brought up the topic only confirmed it for you. She also asked the story about how you and the future Crown's adviser ended up meeting, falling in love and all that stuff, which you gladly shared with her, but somehow felt as if all those memories were from a time long gone—bittersweet memories of easier, happier times.

Somehow, as the days passed and you two shared more stories from the past, it also made your conversations become deeper and your trust stronger, until you both finally felt the need to share how grieving the loss of your beloved ones at the Empire's hands was, how the people that remained alive had to go and fight such obstacles and put their lives at risk without you two being unable to do anything for them, and future expectations once this war came to an end.

In the end, Iris became the only one you could talk to about these matters and cry at her lap for hours—both of you, actually. Worrying the guys was the last thing you could do when they already carried such a weight on their shoulders, and perhaps that was what made your bond so special. The war took almost everything for you, but also gave you a little sister, or so you liked to believe. At times like these, anything could serve as a glimmer of hope.

 

After some minutes of silence in the room while crying at each other arms, you started to ponder on the possibility of Iris knowing what _actually_ happened on the phone. You already knew the reason for her sorrows and Gladio may have said something to her, if not right after your phone call, days or even weeks before. Even the day after Altissia's attack. He would have probably told her to keep it a secret, and you didn't blame them, because what could a teenager does in such a situation when not even you, seven years older than her, knew how to react or what to do with the situation now?

“He... told you, didn't he?” Iris spoke first, still in tears with her face buried in your shoulder, confirming all your suspicions. You nodded, trying to swallow the lump in your throat. “I'm sorry I didn't say anything. Gladio asked me to watch over you whenever he cal-”

“It's okay, Iris,” you replied before she could speak another word. “There is no need for you to apologize. This is something between him and me.”

“Doctors said he might get better when time passes,” she kept trying to comfort you despite her own pain, so you bit your tongue with any reply and instead, buried your face at her shoulder, whimpering uncontrollably. You didn't want to seem ungrateful for her support, but the last thing that you wanted right now was to get your hopes up before hearing the story from him. Because after all, he would come back in a few hours, and there would be plenty talk by then...

 

* * *

 

The mobile phone inside the pocket of your jeans vibrated through the fabric, startling you at the unexpected call. Something inside you melted at seeing your boyfriend's name on the screen, but also concern sprang up at the back of your thoughts, manifesting itself in brows furrowing together. You two had already been talking last night about how much you couldn't wait to finally reunite with each other and how he expected the travel to be, so there was actually no need for a last minute call, or so you thought, since the story was already told.

 

Some days ago, a similar situation happened but your reaction was very different, there was no room for hesitation to pick up the phone. None of you at the Cape Caem farmhouse had received news about the boys since they left Tenebrae to enter Gralea, Niflheim's Capital, and that had made you and Iris drown in darkness and agony for almost a week, wondering about their status and tears streaming every time the thought of not being able to see them again crossed your minds. There was nothing in this world that could compare to the joy you felt at hearing their voices once more, letting you all know that they were alive, although things didn't go as planned and... There was actually a lot to explain.

Noctis was missing, presumably tucked inside the Crystal as Ardyn, who seemed an immortal being, had planned since the beginning. You had to process every word that came out of your boyfriend's lips, knowing it wasn't easy for him to say that out loud—it was his Prince and best friend, after all. Iris was already shedding tears of sadness across the other side of the room while Gladiolus reported the same news through her phone. It took you some effort, though, but you managed to get to your feet and reach Iris to hold her free hand as a sign of support, and you also felt as if the story that you were hearing on the phone seemed a bit easier to endure, giving each other light squeezes from time to time to remind yourselves that in the end, they somehow managed to get out of Niflheim and were already on their way back home.

But his voice at the other side just made your heart race and stop at each sigh he gave, every time his voice sounded weak or he had to clear his throat to keep talking, as if it hadn't been an easy path. They ended up all by themselves at a place surrounded by daemons and robots out of control, with a mostly destroyed Regalia and running out of supplies. Fortunately, Biggs and Wedge, the soldiers that helped them to get to Gralea, managed to survive the train accident and contacted Aranea Highwind to ask for aid using a radio transistor, since communications via mobile phones didn't seem to work at the place. The trusted Commander that she was to her soldiers didn't hesitate for a second to fight her way to the Capital and rescue her soldiers, which was the reason all of them got out of Niflheim alive.

In the meantime Aranea was approaching the city and the boys were trying to get out of there, they were forced to change combat tactics for something more of a survival mode—strategically hiding at the eyes of daemons, taking turns so the others could rest for a while and recover a bit of energy, but mostly and most importantly, avoid fighting and bloodshed unless it was absolutely necessary, so that the potions could last for true emergencies. Your heart clenched picturing the horrors they must had been through, how his voice was almost drowned in despair having to remember that hell, how their hope was vanishing at the thought that they wouldn't make it out alive and how he himself felt guilty for not being able to find better solutions until they run up to Aranea and her soldiers.

Like many other times when she lent a helping hand to the Prince, she thought it was the right thing to do and help them once more, using the chance to hear about what happened with the Empire—she also updated them on how things weren't easier on the outside. Night had fallen for good and suspicions seemed to point Noctis' disappearance as the cause, and daemons were starting to appear everywhere. The boys felt their blood freeze at the news, thinking about the lives of those that awaited at Cape Caem for them, and as soon as they managed to get back for a quick stop at Tenebrae and rescue the last civilian survivors, most of them hiding from the recent events until there was no more place to hide and awaited for death—or Aranea's airships—they took the chance to finally call and let them know how everything was evolving and that the Commander was going to take them to the farmhouse.

Despite a slow journey that would still take a few more days due to the woman's beliefs of helping every group of civilians they might spot—which you highly admired—you and Iris felt as if you would never have enough to offer to her as a sign of gratitude. Thanks to her, they were coming home. Thanks to her, they managed to get out of Gralea and in a couple hours you'd be reunited again. They had met good people that helped them along the way, and you wished to be able to repay them for their actions one day, even if they didn't know you—because everything they had done for your boyfriend and his companions felt as right as it was for you and the kingdom, indeed.

 

After some halting moments, you answered the phone, heart racing against your chest for what he might have to say. Despite the fact that a last-minute problem that made the trip impossible scared every inch of your body, you wanted to hide your fears in order to not to worry him. They all already had enough to deal with in this situation.

“Hi Iggy! Do you need something?” You tried to convince yourself he may have a personal request, maybe for some food or clean clothes ready when they arrived. Or maybe, that he was just bored during the travel and wanted to talk for a bit. “If you miss me, remember that it will be solved in a few hours.”

An almost inaudible chuckle, that also could have been his breath, you weren't quite sure, came through the line. “Already know the answer, don't you? Always.” Again, he was making you smile with simple polite words, but it didn't last long. “Although I am calling to communicate...” He cleared his throat and that gave you goosebumps. As strange as it seemed, he found himself fumbling for words, until a sigh was the only thing that you heard. “Something I've been hiding from you, I'm afraid.” His voice seemed weak, a hushed whisper that made the back of your neck chill.

Neither of you said another word as a strange tension was beginning to form. In a really shameful way, your brain started working up possible reasons behind his call, as the seconds passed and there was no explanation. Before he said that, you were one hundred percent sure of it, the trip would have to be postponed and again, once more, all of you would have to wait until you had the guys back. But somehow, you didn't believe he would hide something like that until now – his tone and mumbling words didn't match that option, or so you believed.

Biting your lower lip unconsciously, it was starting to get on your nerves—you knew him damn well, he wasn't the kind of person to just stay silent when there was something to be said, he actually never fumbled for words unless it was _really_ serious for him. Not even the slightest sound came from the phone while your mind was going in circles, making you wonder if the connection got lost until a frustrated sigh indicated the opposite. “It happened while Gladio and I were evacuating Altissia.”

You reached for a chair to sit and let your already shaking legs rest before they made you hit the floor.

« _Why is he bringing Altissia up now? What happened that was so bad that the had to hide it until now, just a few hours from seeing each other? This is so unlike him..._ »

Heart beats were starting to become frantic while millions of questions popped up in your head in reaction to his news, until one thought threatened to have the whole world collapse from under you.

 _«Is he going to leave me?_ »

By the time Iris came to sit right next to you and hold your trembling left hand, tears at the corner of your eyes were already making it impossible for you to recognize her now blurry image.

A sharp pain from the pressure of your teeth biting at your lip let you know that your body was reaching a limit—gasping for the air you had stopped somehow breathing, it seemed as if both of you expected the other to say anything and waiting for his confession was slowly killing you inside. Not even the strong hold of Iris' hand was something that you could take into account at the moment, your thoughts focused on the possibility of him leaving you alone after all these years, of him not loving you anymore. Glaring at your hand in Iris' lap, you tried to choke back the tears to locate what was gripping your fourth finger, the one carrying that engagement ring he gave you many months ago and that now burned your skin.

When Iris squeezed your hand while pointing at the phone, your thoughts traveled from the fear of a rejection to what was actually happening around—you had lowered your hand so much your phone was almost against your chest, making it impossible for you to hear anything that came from the other side.

“Ignis...?” Placing the device at your ear once more, your voice crackled with his name, leaving you unable to ask anything else. It just simply wouldn't leave your throat, as a knot was starting to form there, with little strength left to swallow it.

“I am here,” he sounded disheartened, making your eyes shut for a moment to avoid spilling tears. “This isn't easy for me to say, but I believe it will better to process it for some hours until we arrive. I might be wrong, though, but-”

“What is it, Ignis?” You spat the words out, unable to contain yourself, waiting for whatever he had to confess. “Say it already.” Each second that passed was as if someone hammered your heart so vividly it made your chest burn in pain. Iris' face was covered with worry but she felt there was little for her to do apart from supporting you at your side, and she blamed herself for not being enough. Ignis cleared his throat once more, the hand that held your phone already shaking while words came to your ear.

“All right. I've been... thinking since the incident how I should put it into words. But I'm still unable to find a way that doesn't cause you any pain, and for that I must apologize.” Though his manners remained the same as always, he sounded so exhausted as if each word caused him suffering. It was starting to make your pain even worse, to change fear for sympathy, doubting if he was even right to say it on the phone and not face to face, where you could both scrutinize each other's gestures and maybe feel a little less tense.

Stopping to take a deep breath, he continued with what was humming in his head. “We all suffered while doing our tasks at the battlefield, if you can recall from what I told you. Well, in my case, I...” you had heard him before tell you his worries before but never like that. Every word that came through the mobile was like a shot to your heart. “Gods. If only...”

“Let it out, Iggy...” you whispered, tears at the corner of your eyes threatening to fall. Whatever he was about to say, it was one of the most difficult things he had ever communicated to you, and the only thing left for you to do via mobile was to encourage him, even if it was something that you would end up suffering for.

“You won't find me in the same condition as before. Greater battles need sacrifices, and mine was my eyesight.”

Every fiber of your being froze at his confession, leaving you breathless. The whole world vanished as a wave of darkness and agony wrapped its arms around you, swallowing you hard into a well of untouchable pain. As far as you could sense at the moment, there were no shaking hands, no tears forming at your eyes, no lungs working to provide the air needed and not even a heart beating blood to your system. Everything around and inside you felt... gone.

 

Never in those thousand calls that he had made since the departure from Insomnia would you had expected such a thing to happen to Ignis, the crown's future adviser, your fiancée. Day and night, you prayed to the Gods for his safety, for being able to complete the mission with his companions as King Regis assigned him, not only since childhood but after Insomnia's fall, most importantly. As naive as it seemed you were all this time, you thought they listened to your prayers.

But with just one sentence, not even your hopes became shattered pieces—how could he be dealing with all of this? How could he be doing his job if he wasn't able to see? If a petrifaction spell fell upon you from a daemon outside the house, you would have believed it, if you had fallen asleep on the table and were having a dream, more like a nightmare, you would have believed it. Anything but what was actually happening, what was making you die inside.

 

Ignis didn't feel any better about it than you, either, hating himself for telling you such an important thing through the phone but, how could he let you see him all of a sudden with the wounds that marked his face, how would you react at the shock, how would you two endure this pain so suddenly and without having time to think about it? Despite him believing it was the best for you to keep the secret until they finished business and before the reencounter, he hated the situation—he had to carry on with his state at Altissia without no time to waste on sorrow, in order to keep moving forward with the guys and still manage to be useful himself, because it was now something bigger than just his job, it was a mission that would affect the whole world.

But what would happen with his relationship was something that he could never come to a clear answer with. It all depended on your choice, either to leave his side so you wouldn't carry his burden, growing tired of aiding a blind person or... The last thing that he wanted to do was tie you to his disability in such a selfish way.

You would never know it, but tears were covering his face before even requesting that Gladio call your number, finally gathering all the strength that remained in his body to deliver the message to you—which wasn't quite a lot, to be fair, since Noctis' disappearance, the almost impossible exit from Gralea, the world being swallowed by daemons, and having to finally tell you the truth about his condition... He felt devastated.

Ignis had always believed he was lucky to have found someone like you—someone who not only gave him the most affectionate love that he could have ever dreamt of, but was also the most caring and understanding person despite any flaw he had.

His job, assigned at early years, was to look after the Prince and become his assistant during the way, which he proudly obeyed and tried to fulfill. But due to that agenda, he always considered finding a partner impossible, or at least, someone that could understand that his duty was above all, as someone who carried the weight of not only giving advice to the future King, but also, influencing the residents at Lucis. And you always understood that, supported him and despite your own fears of him leaving you one day because his job could be too much for him to have a relationship, you tried your best to hide them.

Needless to say, Ignis' cleverness wasn't only for his job—he noticed those deep insecurities that you were trying to hide from him, so every time you both had the opportunity to spend awhile alone, he always treated you with tenderness and tried to give you all his attention, because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you—that's why he bought that ring despite being both of you so young, and that's why he was more scared than ever at your reaction, at the possibility of _you_ leaving him.

Now it felt as if any hope you two may have had in the past about how both your jobs and situation would evolve after Noctis wedding with Lady Lunafreya and the coronation were now more like vanished dreams of two naive teenagers.

For the first time since Altissia, he hated what happened to him more than anything, he hated that things ended up with his Prince missing, he hated himself for having to make you suffer—and for the first time in his life, he felt more alone and lost than ever. In the past weeks, he had to say goodbye to his city home, his King Regis and family, his eyesight, his best friend to whom he was supposed to protect and now, he might as well had to say goodbye to the only thing that brought up a little light of hope in his shattered heart, to the person who despite ignoring it, had helped him to push forward at Gralea to find any way out, because he couldn't die there failing both Noctis and you.

Gladio had Iris, and Prompto brightened himself thinking about building his relationship with Cindy, but what did he have left if you weren't there anymore? Darkness, a darkness that emerged from his eyelids and would probably stay for the rest of his life. But even if it hurt him, he wasn't so selfish to disrespect your decision—if after thinking about it, you wanted to leave, then he'd accept it, because he loved you more than he could express and there was nothing that he would do to make you feel unhappy standing by his side.

 

Neither of you could have said how long you had been holding your phones unable to say a word, as an agonizing silence was embracing both of you, dulling your thoughts with wonders about how could have this happened and what this relationship would become, drowning in a pit of despair. You weren't exactly conscious of when your breathing started to become accelerated and messy, but it reached its limit with a desperate gasp for air leaving your lips, which also made Ignis come back from his thoughts. His breathing was also stuttered on the other side, and you felt so wrecked at the realization, the situation was becoming unbearable—shocked and damaged as your senses felt, as if there was no blood pumping through your veins, you didn't think you could handle this anymore.

“Come back soon,” those were the only words that managed to emerge from your dry throat before hanging up in the most horrible, cowardly way that a person could do in this case, but your head wasn't clear enough at the moment to control your actions.

And as much as you deeply feared that Ignis would hate you after this, thousands of miles from you, with his face buried in tears and the phone still hanging on his ear, he would have never dared to blame you or think about you hastily, no matter what you did. Instead, he nodded to himself and wiped away the tears, putting his glasses back and clearing his throat, calling for the others to start the way back to Lucis as soon as possible as you requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the first chapter. Please, let me know in the comments if you like them that long or if you'd rather them shorter. Thank you very much for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating almost one year later because I'm a mess of a writer. I'm sorry.
> 
> Luckily the whole thing is finished so I will probably post the rest... soon. I hope.

During the last few days since darkness took over the sky, the rain had been hitting Lucis' coast from time to time, each one of them with such a strong storm it made the whole house tremble—being the second time that day, it also woke you up _again_. But now, though, you weren't as pleased as hours ago about hearing the clacking drops crushing against the ceiling. All the excitement that had boosted your muscles to start moving this morning was long ago gone since Ignis' call. Still reluctant to open your eyes just yet, you noticed you were hugging Talcott's plush like the kid does at night, and that made a smirk rose quickly at your lips, thinking about how pleased would he be if he saw you appreciated his little friend, too.

But that smirk didn't last long as a frown was taking upon your features, born from the thought that _maybe_ you were hugging that plush from the lack of _someone_ to hug instead. It was absurd to compare a piece of fabric and stuffing to _his_ body, but that stupid thought made your fiancée pop into your thoughts, and you instantly regretted it. You both were about to meet again in a few moments, to be able to finally hug what you longed the most, but considering how things were at the moment, you were more scared to death than excited about what could happen with that reencounter.

And despite how desperately you were trying to think about anything but what was going to happen soon, there was nothing that came to mind apart from him. Even despite being lost for hours at the land of dreams, not sure how many exactly, neither sure if you actually managed to dream something, you found there was nothing to hold onto while taking Ignis away from your mind for just a second.

Unconsciously letting out a groan, you reached for the phone at the nightstand to check the time and then threw it away against the mattress, shutting your eyes closed for a moment to collect any possible will to stand up. With the thought of Ignis, morning memories from that phone call with exact words were also pushing themselves to return from the back of your thoughts, and with little strength you had left, you had to give up and allow them to come.

« _I can't run away from it, so... And they are still traveling, I think._ »

They couldn't have arrived to the house yet because otherwise, Monica would have woken you up, and that gave you still some more time to pull yourself together before facing the situation. But considering the time and Ignis' instructions about the journey last night, it would not take much longer for them to reach Cape Caem.

So the best thing that you could do was to get ready. Because another coward act like that one, hanging up the phone with such silly words, wasn't allowed to happen again.

« _By the Six, w_ _hat was I thinking? I'm stupid._ »

If anyone had ever deserved to be treated like that, you were sure as hell it wasn't Ignis, of all people. You pushed away the cactuar plush to hide your face with both hands, almost ashamed of yourself. Hiding the truth wasn't something right to do, especially when it was related to such an important issue that affected both of you, but... What was a temporal lie against a possibly permanent blindness?

He owed you an explanation and he probably had his own reasons, but supporting him in a moment like that seemed way more important than getting mad at him or hanging up the phone like a child. Every time you remembered that reaction, you wanted to slap yourself. A weak grunt left your throat without even realizing, just born from the frustration that burned underneath your skin.

Still covering your face in shame, you noticed how the touch of your skin felt somehow weird. Tears had been spilled for a long time before falling asleep, and while you didn't even bother about wiping them away, they were now forming a kind of disgusting but almost imperceptible salty layer on your cheeks. His new condition was going to change everything you have ever known from your relationship, and that brought you all the memories from the starting days until the moment he left for Altissia.

 

How the two of you met during the first day of High School, seven years ago. That History group project which made you work together for the first time. How it all evolved smoothly from there, starting what it seemed a nice friendship. The times that you used to meet and study together because he was really smart at numbers and logic, but you were better at art and biology. Those, by then, strange feelings you got whenever you both shared thoughts or simply joked about a topic, that made him smile or laugh and it _somehow_ lighten up your day. When combat training lessons coincided and you managed to see him fighting others or even having to spar with him, which always made you incredibly nervous because of how talented and agile he was.

How despite not being in the same class the following year, you two still met for lunch and tried to stay in touch as much as responsibilities allowed it. That evening you run into him at the market while he was looking after Noctis at one of his multiple escapes and you _finally_ met the Prince. The first time he asked you to taste test one of his recipes because he was trying really hard to learn how to cook properly. The uncontrollable smirks that you couldn't hide when his name appeared on your mobile screen, or when you two stayed up all night just talking on the phone during weekends. The sadness that invaded you after checking that once again you two wouldn't be in the same classroom, but still continued to find ways to spend some time together to not let that friendship die.

How nervous you felt after his invitation over Noctis' apartment, because he told him and Prompto, the Prince's new friend, that you also liked to play video games. Those few meetings that became the perfect excuse for both of you to spend time together while he was looking over Noctis, although they weren't as recurring as you wished. The day that he also introduced you to Gladiolus Amicitia during one of the combat lessons and how easily the future King's shield managed to kick your ass, leaving you both amazed at his strength but also ashamed for biting the dust so hard, which resulted in Ignis patching you up with so much care and tender, it was starting to make you feel strange shivers at his touch.

How as time passed by and both your duties increased and apparently you two would never be in the same classroom again, you tried to find any possible way to meet him even if it was for just a second. And your heart was starting to bump suspiciously whenever your glances meet, whenever you managed to get one of his smiles, whenever he texted you or whenever he was just _too_ close. The unknown feelings you were starting to get when those conversations on the phone late at night were becoming deeper and, somehow, he was the only one who knew all of your secrets, fears, and wishes for the future. Or when he told you the exact same things and you felt as if that huge layer of isolation that he always carried had been gone for some minutes and you were the only one who knew about that side of him.

How the last weeks of High School were making you feel sadder day by day each time you thought about what would happen once both your duties would consume more time without letting you two see each other as much as before, not just at school, but also at Noctis' apartment to play videogames, cards or just meeting to have dinner all together. The moment that he brought up the topic since noticing your strange gloom and how while explaining it to him it all resulted in a mess of feelings, with him desperately trying to comfort you until a hug made your lips so close that you ended up running away in shock, just to later realize how stupid you were for reacting like that when all you could think was how hard you had been wanting him to kiss you since who knows when. The pain which flinched your heart every time you run up into each other and interactions were so clumsy since that little incident that you both ended up trying to avoid contact, despite how much it hurt, because the feelings were messy and you both were really bad at expressing and dealing with them.

How sad the graduation day ended up being without being able to spend it with him and the others, while your mother asked what had happened for you two to act like that and you tried to hide the truth because of the embarrassment you felt when recalling it. But most of all, how tormentor it was to attend the King's annual fundraising party for charity matters, being your first act as one of the Counselors' daughter, with no partner to ask for a dance apart from your dad, while the boys left their tables to meet up at one side of the lounge and chat and laugh as the group of friends they were and how you deeply longed to join them even if it was for a while. And sometimes you glared at their spot, admiring how good-looking he was in that new suit you have never seen him wear before, and they catch your pity gaze once, twice and even three times before you looked away with burning cheeks, ashamed of those feelings he was provoking to you.

How you would never forget what would happen that night, from the moment you catch Ignis reaching your table to ask permission to your parents to private talk with you, offering his hand and that kind smile you had missed for the past few days, and the shivers you got when you hold his hand and it felt as if your body could not work properly anymore, from brain to heart to muscles, to the point where you were unconscious about the path he was taking until you realized he had taken you at the huge balcony outside and he was looking at you with words colliding in his head and mouth. And the moment you both noticed your blushing faces you laughed without having said anything, with that simple gesture erasing any possible remaining tension and making it easier for him to hold your face with his gentle fingers and after some seconds contemplating each other beauty, the distance between your lips closed and you both got what you longed the most.

And how starting that night, four years of relationship went through so many moments together—starting with the first shy kisses until both of you knew what the other liked and how to do it, spending more and more time at his apartment in order to see him whenever you both were free from royal duties, tasting the new recipes he always created to ask for your opinion, having to listen to your father's jokes about his hair just to mess up with you, while your mother always told you to take precautions and you blushed and fumbled for words because you had seen him shirtless after a training and that had been enough to drive you insane, so the thought of something else was simply impossible at the moment.

The first night that you two managed to spend together and how fluffy and clumsy it all began until you ended up knowing when to take his glasses off to lay him on bed and make him forget about royal duties for a while, or how his bathtub already knew the shape of both your bodies while you wrinkled yourselves underwater just talking about the day or memories or expectations about the future. Until one night, he finally gathered the strength to ask you to finally move with him because you already spent way more time at his apartment than at your own house, and you felt like the happiest person at the moment because living with him was something you had been dreaming for over two years. How your parents tried to arrange their schedules to get some free time to help you to move in despite their demanding jobs and you appreciated it so much and you knew you were going to miss living with them, but the excitement to start a new way of living made if impossible for you to get sad.

The feelings that arose the first night that you told him w _elcome home_ , and how you both started to prepare dinner but ended up doing other business at the kitchen counter because the excitement of finally living together was too much to hold it down. Those days when one of you was in a bad mood and after a fight or a night sleeping at the couch the other eventually took a cane of Ebony as a sign of peace and you both melted again in each other arms trying to comfort whatever was causing that bad humor. And those meetings at work where you two coincided from time to time, noticing how the other was so good at their job that you couldn't help to feel proud.

And that party, how could you forget _again_ the King's annual party where everything started four years ago and that then its precious balcony would have to witness how he knelt down to take a little blue velvet box out of his pocket to ask you the big question, which you hardly believed was real until you had the ring at your finger and tears were rolling down your cheeks. And Ignis smiled with the brightest smile ever, hugging you in his arms with so much tender yet strength that you felt as if melting with him, until the guys appeared cheering for both of you, carrying glasses of champagne to celebrate, and you all laughed for a while. And when you told your parents some minutes later, your mother cried with you and your father hugged you both so tight, trying to choke back the tears of seeing her only daughter getting engaged with the future Crown's adviser, while his uncle joined the celebration of tears and hugs that even the King, _King Regis himself_ , ended up asking Noctis what was happening with that kind of celebration and congratulating both of you.

 

Deeply in your heart, you treasured so many memories with Ignis—most of them good, some of them bad, as any other couple but beyond that, all of them so special... It was hard for you to think it could be possible to have come across in life with a person like Ignis. And you had been so happy that you could call him your fiancée, despite since Insomnia's fall, you doubted if you would ever be able to finally call him husband. While living inside the Capital City, you always thought the wedding would eventually come, there was no need to hurry in preparations since everything was calmed and it would probably be the best to wait until Noctis was the King and he was used to his duties.

But when the Empire attacked and you had to fight for your life, seeing how most of the civilians died, how you couldn't do a damn thing to protect the ones that you loved, wondering if Ignis outside those walls was in better condition, even if you would survive all the escape... That ring ended up being your most treasured possession—the only thing that you carried from Insomnia, that reminded you all those memories had been real, that despite the current hellish times, you had had a happy life inside those walls with your loved ones and they would never be forgotten.

It was a bittersweet thought, after all, recalling how different was going to be your wedding—if it was going to eventually happen—having lost both of you almost all your friends and family back then. But in the end, you would always have each other and that thought always managed to give you hope and strength. Thanks to that simple but important fact, you could wake up every morning praying for Noctis to fulfill his mission, bringing everything back to normal and, someday, finally getting married to the man you loved with all your soul and heart.

Back at Lestallum, despite the still healing wound, Iris, who knew how you felt about that, always tried to cheer you up a bit.

____

“Once this is over and Noctis becomes the King, we should start the preparations for your wedding!” The girl talked happily even though Noctis getting married, as we still believed was going to happen despite the broken treaty, was something that could bring herself sad sometimes. That was what made you appreciate Iris even more—her bright smile along with the thought of seeing her, her brother, Prompto and Noctis helping to prepare the wedding made it impossible for you to hide a smirk, which she obviously noticed. “Where do you think Ignis would like to go on honeymoon?”

“Mmmmh...” Wavering about possible destinations that Ignis could enjoy, you took one sip of the fruity milkshake. Tables at Lestallum's favorite place for both of you were almost full after lunch, everybody coming there to get their coffees or desserts, and you two managed to spot two free chairs to enjoy the drinks. “We never really talked about it? So I'm a bit clueless about what he might enjoy during the honeymoon...”

You furrowed your brows together, while a hand rested on your chin in thinking position. “But I would love to bring him to a place full of delicious dishes, maybe? He could enjoy tasting them all and writing notes in his notebook.” A sweet smile curved your lips, imagining the scene so vividly in your head that you almost desired for it to eventually happen. “He seems so happy when he comes out with new recipes,” you whispered before taking another sip, avoiding Iris' gaze in shame, but that didn't mean she couldn't hear you.

“Aaah!! Look at you!” Her pitched screaming, though kind of cute, made you stop drinking to laugh at her. Despite you did it unconsciously and without any bad intentions, you kind of felt bad at doing so—but she never cared, and instead found your laugh contagious, or so you believed because she always joined. “And you are so cute when you talk about him! I swear you two are made for each other!” The comment made you smile as an answer, while your cheeks felt burning from both happiness and embarrassment.

It was so nice yet strange to have someone cheering for the both of you to be happy when the world was falling apart and you spent most of the days apart from each other, with a phone being the only connection you two had left... Iris' cheerful attitude always brought smiles to you.

“But, mmmh, okay. If you want good cuisine, how about Altissia? I've heard it's a very romantic city and sure there are tons of dishes to try out.” She hesitated for a bit as if trying to remember something. She probably had studied Accordo at high school. “I'll ask Gladio for his opinion as soon as they come back from there, though he's not much into romanticism.” She chuckled. “And his taste is blinded by cup noodles... Okay, better get the information _indirectly_ from Ignis, yeah?” You both laughed, happiness from those smiles reaching your eyes and warming your hearts. Every time with her it was like that. Pure, cute and light.

“Oh wait a moment!” She rose one finger as if something just popped into her mind, and you opened your eyes in awe and a friendly smile. “Tenebrae! Noctis always talked about those sweets... the best he's ever tasted and that not even Ignis could emulate!”

You nodded, recalling those muffins which sometimes you helped him to bake and always one of them not-so-accidentally ended in your mouth. Though the Prince didn't consider them as good as the originals, they were like food fit for the Gods already, and you always wondered how would they were supposed to taste like, then.

“Wouldn't that be great...” Iris rested her head at hands landing on the table, not sure if daydreaming about you two enjoying the honeymoon at Tenebrae or the sweets.

“Okay, we'll see, huh?” You shook your head, refusing to join her amazing thoughts because it was all still in the air, though deep inside you, the image of being surrounded by fields of sylleblossoms, eating sweets and cuddling with your by the time husband seemed so appealing it made you smile even against your will. “Ignis also plays a part in this, remember?”

____

And you two tried to laugh, forgetting for a few seconds about the ones you lost back at Insomnia, about how darkness was falling upon the world, about those four important persons that had to go and face different dangers in order to achieve the greatest goal. Now those conversations seemed _so_ innocent to you, how you two allowed yourself to be naive for a while... There was no Altissia, no Tenebrae, and probably not even any place in Lucis to think about going on a honeymoon, let alone time or will to prepare a wedding.

It became impossible for you to not start shedding tears again while raising your left hand to look at the silver, diamond embedded ring that had made you hold onto something during the pasts months. This ring was now a reminder of better times and probably, something that you'd have to carry for a long time until Eos knows what will happen with the world.

 

In the middle of your _again_ tormentor thoughts, there was a moment when you stopped hearing the rain clacking against the wooden house, which caught your attention as if bringing you back to the present time—you had been spending too much time hurting yourself instead of getting ready to face what was really happening. There was no point in keep living in those memories because what was important was the current situation. More than before, after recalling all you two had been through, it was time to recover yourself and fight for the both of you.

After concluding you had already enough suffering and that time was running out, you gathered strength to wake up from the bed, stretching both arms and legs before getting into the tiny bathroom that connected with the room.

When you saw your reflection in the mirror right after switching on the light, you weren't quite sure if you wanted to claw your eyeballs out and throw yourself into the toilet or just punch the mirror to stop looking at the view. Not only was your hair a mess, but the face that this morning had the brightest smile while thinking about melting in his boyfriend's arms now was covered with an aura of despair, and there had been so many tears shed that your cheeks felt dirty with that awful layer of salty crust. Taking a splash of cold water, you tried to bring back some nerve into your body to help tidy yourself up a bit before the boys arrived and noticed your looks.

You gripped at the sink with both hands, feeling your blood cold in a heartbeat that even bent your knees in the slightest way. The realization of the fact that Ignis' new condition wouldn't let him see how your face looked hit you like that splash of cold water had done, but leaving you as wounded as a mortal weapon could have done in the middle of a fight. He would never be able to check how your face looked not now, possibly not ever. It didn't matter if you had the most horrible eye bags ever or if your skin was glowing because he would never know unless someone told him. Regardless of wanting to get a better look and recover yourself before he could meet you again, those thoughts made it impossible for you to hold back the tears that ended up mixing themselves among the water drops falling from your face.

_«He is blind. Ignis is blind.»_

He would never be able to see not only your face but his friends', the food he loved so much to cook or even the sky changing from blue to orange to black.

_«He is blind now. Blind._

_But..._ _No._

_He has been blind for... weeks._ _»_

You couldn't believe it. It was as if you had been trying to avoid the meaning of that word as if it was hitting you know with all its weight. It was so much more, it implied so much more...

And he had just tried to bear with it all by himself without telling you for your own good, to avoid your worry or your most than probably urge to take a ship, a boat or even a plane to go to Altissia, Tenebrae or the damned Niflheim to take care of him. He had been suffering for weeks just so you could live your life as before. All Ignis wanted was your well-being even if it cost his own, and you were so stupid and immature to not say something to make him feel reassured but hanging up the phone like a scared child. Now you really wanted to punch the mirror to stop perceiving your selfish reflection.

Trying to take that impulse away, you splashed more water on your face, clapping with both hands to wake you up from your madness. The cold was kind of buggering but you didn't care at all because anything was better than to think about how Ignis had been suffering during that time while you did nothing to comfort him when you had the chance.

_«But how could I? How was I supposed to react? No... How was I supposed to have enough courage to react as he needed?»_

But as much as you tried not to think about it, it was impossible. The same kind of thoughts and questions popped into your mind while you tried to dry the wetness that managed to get to your hair, to brush it in an attempt at making something presentable even though...

Iris' voice came through the other part of the door followed by some knocks on the door. You cleared your voice for a second, not sure if you would be able to make any sound from the last batch of crying, before opening it for her.

“You okay?” She analyzed your looks from head to toe as if expecting to find something bad from your isolation at the bathroom. Her face was clearly covered by worry, but you tried with all your strength to not give much importance to it to not worry her more.

“I think so, yes.” You tried to pass by her side in order to head back and take Talcott's cactuar to return it to the kid, but she didn't let you put one step forward, blocking the door with her little body. You raised a brow at her, crossing your arms while expecting an explanation—she lowered her head for a second, with her gaze lost on the floor and no intention to move. Finally, she pierced her brown eyes at yours and spoke with tremble voice.

“The boys... They will be here in a minute.”

As expected, you weren't ready for that new yet. Your breathing stopped for a second and you almost believed that your heart did too. Apparently, your face also showed signs of alarm, because Iris stepped forward to hold thigh both your hands while the wrinkles of worry at her forehead became prominent. Incapable of saying something more since a knot was forming upon your throat, you nodded to her as if it was okay, and started to walk towards the room door.

You had to do it, you had to be stronger. You owed that to Ignis. Even though it was difficult, you had to keep a braver mood.

Cor, who was in charge of patrolling the surroundings so that no daemon could attack the house, was already waiting for the boys under the lamppost's lights at the road. Aranea's ship was supposed to stop there before taking the leave again, and though the lighthouse had been helping to keep monsters away, neither of you were sure about how much attention would the landing bring. On the meanwhile, Monica, Talcott, Dustin, Iris and you were all waiting in the lounge that hours ago witnessed your panic attack—that made you remember something.

“Hey, Monica?” You approached her as soon as you reached the last step, who was standing still next to the stairs. She was already looking at you with tenderness before you spoke. “I'm sorry, I should've said something before, but thank you very much for what you did for me this morning.”

“Don't worry about it.” Her smile grew wider, and one hand reached your arm to caress it with kindness. “I'm glad I could help you. I understand... that it was a shocker for you.” Her smile vanished with those last words, though. She probably knew about Ignis' condition since the moment it happened, as well as Iris.

You might never know it, but Gladio texted Iris before the phone call, telling both her sister and Monica to keep an eye on you in case that, well, something like that happened, as it was a special request from your boyfriend.

“My mother used to suffer anxiety, so I had to recognize the signs to act quickly whenever it occurred. Just remind what we did just in case that you need it again, yes?” You nodded, making a mental list of that stuff: breathing exercises, paper bag, nap.

As soon as you leaned next to Iris on the wall—it seemed that none of you were able to sit on a chair to wait, nerves tingling from toes to head—the sound of a flying system came to your ears, making you start to shiver.

_«Stay strong, you can do it, come on, stay strong, at least do it for him.»_

While you were psyching yourself up with those thoughts, Iris' hand held yours, squeezing it in a way of support. You looked at her, choking back the tears that were fighting to form at the corner of your eyes, and muttered an almost imperceptible thank you that made Iris smile. Being so absorbed in other stuff like your rapid heartbeat or Iris' hand, you never really listened if the ship was already gone or what, but soon the murmur of some voices outside the house started to gain volume, and with it came the lack of air at your lungs that you had to try to ease before anyone could notice. Your whole body was shaking by the time the door opened, revealing the first one of the boys, Gladiolus.

Iris' hand squeezed yours in a reflex while unable to contain a whoop at the sight of her brother, alive and well. You released your grip to let her go into his arms, and she didn't hesitate for a second. Gladio's face was covered by tiredness and gloom, but as soon as his eyes met her sisters', his smile brightened the whole room. The rest of you could see their happiness while he hugged Iris with such a strong embrace that he and Iris spun around, as both smiles and tears were shed by both of them. In spite of the pressure you had been feeling, seeing them like that made you smile from tenderness. Tough your attention didn't take time to be caught by Prompto's voice close to the porch, which managed to vanish your smile to bring back the lack of air once more.

“Okay Iggy, now one, two, three... eight steps and the door's open for ya.”

When the name of Ignis came to your ears, you rushed to the door passing by the two brothers, as if hit by a whiplash that made your legs move when you thought it was almost impossible, with a racing heart that pondered at your chest, almost wanting to get out of your body. And in spite of the surrounding darkness outside, your eyes were fully focused on finding his silhouette.

Everybody stopped doing whatever they were doing just to look at you since the sound of your footsteps interrupted any possible interaction between them all—that included Prompto, who was aiding his friend with the simple task of going upstairs.

Your heart paralyzed at the view in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open up to prompts about these two, by the way. Past or future, I'm highly considering writing some few oneshots about situations mentioned in this and also how the relationship evolves from there – post chapter 14, maybe? Uh, uh. So, let me know in the comments if you are interested or if you liked it or _something_.


End file.
